new_age_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
AridClan/Roleplay
Archives ---- Shadowstar rose to his paws, stretching before letting out a massive yawn. Sunlight trickled into his dusty den, the dark tom blinked his bright green eyes dizzily before pushing his way out of his den. Nice day, as usual. Time to go hunting... Shadowstar let out another yawn before making his way towards the camp exit, his tail waving. 01:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Graydust woke padding out to see Shadowstar. The pretty she-cat called to the leader. "Mind if I join?" 01:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar blinked, turning his gaze to his deputy. He had personally wished to hunt alone, but he wouldn't refect his deputy. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He then turned his broad head towards Guststorm, speaking in a soft voice: "hey Guststorm, keep an eye on camp, will you?" 01:18, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Graydust nodded and followed her leader. The she-cat was curious as to when they would have they're next gathering. 01:24, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar tasted the air, catching the faint scent of a hare. The dark leader crouched down low, his belly fur gently brushing the ground as he spotted his prey. 01:27, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Graydust spotted another hare to her left. Sneaking up behind the hare she pounced but missed slightly. Taking off after the small animal she quickly caught up with it killing the hare. Carrying her catch back to Shadowstar breathless. 01:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar, after getting fairly close to his hare, leaped, missing the hare by a whisker, only becuase it had detected him at the last moment. He dashed after it, his paws thundering against the ground. Before long, he caught up with it, tackling it and killing it with a swift bite. 01:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Graydust nodded at her leader's catch. "Good job!" She purred her eyes flicking to the bushes searching for nothing in particular. 01:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks, you too," Shadowstar rumbled through the fur of his catch, his ears angling towards the horizon, ready to continue with hunting. 01:58, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Graydust purred at her leader's compliment. She turned to spot a black creature with a white stripe. Badger! 02:03, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar's hackles raised as he spotted the create, baring his fangs and unsheathing his claws. 02:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Graydust slashed as the badger attacked. It's long claws slicing across her neck. The deputy fell wounded as blood poured from her wound. 02:46, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Really? All it took was one blow? Shadowstar thought with an annoyed twitch of his tail. His hackles raising, Shadowstar circled the lumbering beast before leaping, landing on its back and hanging on with all his might. The leader let his claws sink deeply into the badger's back, biting at it's scruff. 01:11, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Graydust not wanting to go down as something more than her being killed by a badger stood shakily snarling as-she gained her strength. The tabby molly lashing at the badger breathlessly. 23:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Heatwave sat in camp bored, his magma orange darkened with dirt. He ought to clean it, but didn't. 01:49 Fri May 15 Shadowstar flattened his ears as the badger prepared to swing at the she-cat once more, but he bit down harder on it's scruff, causing it to recoil in miss. The leader leaped off the creature before giving it a blow to the side, grabbing his deputy by the scruff and fleeing. The badger would leave, as it seemed to have had enough. 01:59, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Graydust thanked Shadowstar and padded off to sleep almost falling over. She soon regained her balance and curled up to sleep. 02:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar didn't bother to get his wounds check, instead, he sat on the small overhang that lead to his den, silently surveying his camp. 02:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Graydust slept sounded. 13:53, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar let out a soft sigh before shifting his mint-green gaze to the sky. At times, I miss FoliageClan and my brother, but...I love my Clan, and I'm loyal to them to the core. 16:24, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Pheasantkit wobbled out of the nursery, letting out sharp mews. She blinked, her blue eyes unused to the sunlight. She bumbled over to Shadowstar. "Hi!" 23:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar blinked down at the kit, surprised to see it up so late. "Oh, hello little kit. You should probably get to your mother, it's late." 23:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Pheasantkit grumped. "But it's too hot and stinky there," she grumbled. "Dunekit won't stop snoring," she added. 23:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Then give 'em a good kick, that's what i did to my brother." Shadowstar responded with a twitch of his whiskers. 00:05, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Graydust woke later that evening stretching she headed out of the den. She saw Shadowstar talking with a kit. Quite frankly she didn't care. The deputy was slowly healing from the gash across her chest and shoulder. Turning she sat eating a vole. 02:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Guststorm gazed at Shadowstar with a warm smile. He seems quite good with kits. She thought, purring softly to herself. 02:25, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Pheasantkit purred, walking back to the nursery. 11:06, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstar shifted his gaze to Guststorm, cocking his head in confusion as the bengal she-cat watched him. She quickly disappeared into the warrior's den. 14:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Heatwave walked over to Guststorm. "Hello." 19:27, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Guststorm greeted, tucking her paws beneath her pale chest as she lay down. Her eyes drifted to Shadowstar once more, who thought of Sweetcloud, his ears pinned against his skull. 19:30, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Heatwave followed her gaze, then looked back at her. "You alright?" he said, tilting his head. 19:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Guststorm flinched in surprise as the tom spoke. "M-Me? Oh yes, I'm fine and dandy, great actually!" She quickly responded, flushing in slight embarrassment since she had been staring at her leader. 19:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Heatwave raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. "Alright." He sat down beside him. 19:53, May 17, 2015 (UTC) The bengal she-cat flattened her ears. "Why do you ask? Clearly I'm not ill or in any means upset." 19:55, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Heatwave frowned. "You see upset to me. Is it about Hiddenstar?" 20:07, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Guststorm blinked in confusion. "Hiddenstar...? What quarrel or problem would I have with our leader's brother? That's Shadowstar's problem, not mine." 20:09, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Heatwave looked knowingly at her. "You like Hiddenstar." 20:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "Um, I don't even know Hiddenstar. I wouldn't go near him and his tree-hugging Clan." Guststorm growled, flexing one of her claws. "They killed my father!" 20:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Ooops I ment the leader ;; as in AridClan's leader) 20:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Eh, will, just about every she-cat has a crush on Hiddenstar anyways, since he's the main bae. :P I would. xD) Guststorm shifted as she grew hungry. 20:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry," said Heatwave. He scuffed the dust with one paw, looking sad. 20:57, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Guststorm shifted her glance to the tom before cocking her head slightly. "...I'm guessing there's something bothering you then?" 21:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "My sisters." He sighed, "They're so distant nowadays..." 23:29, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Guststorm frowned. "Same here, all of my family members are kittypets." 23:37, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Omg! Can Hiddenstar have a half sister named Guppy?) Graydust stood listening to their conversation. Honestly Hiddenstar didn't look too bad. She thought. 17:14, May 18, 2015 (UTC) (No, he has not other family) Guststorm returned her gaze to Shadowstar with a sigh. 23:02, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Graydust sat beside Goldenpaw, her apprentice, three moons later glad that she was finally having her apprentice named a warrior. "Remember no foolish crap!" 09:44, May 29, 2015 (UTC)